Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare Torture
by MetaGiga
Summary: Ever wanted to kill one of your least favorite Kingdom Hearts characters?Well now you can,with...A TRUTH OR DARE.An idea used a lot! Well,let's get going,shall we?Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

The scene is an empty,dark Studio. No one seems to had owned it for...A long time. An opening of a door gets rid of some of the cobwebs and light fills the Studio. There is a girl and a taller girl at the opening. The girl has long brown hair,a black cape,dark clothing,hazel eyes,pale skin,and carrying a scythe. The taller girl has to be much older then the other girl. She has gray hair,sharp teeth,gray clothing,yellow eyes,paler skin then the other girl,and carrying a crap-load of luggage.

Girl 1:Hello everyone!

Girl 2: ...You're making another ToD...

Girl 1:Yeah!Darkine,you aren't really enthusiastic about this...Why?

Darkine:MetaGiga,you already have another Truth or Dare...You should keep up with that...

Me:But,I'll keep up with this and the other one!

Darkine:Like you said with your other stories?*Points to some one-chapter stories that haven't been updated in months.*

Me: ...DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THAT!Anyway,let's bring in the Kingdom Hearts crew!

Darkine:YOU DIDN'T SAY IT WAS A KINGDOM HEARTS TRUTH OR DARE!

Me:Okay,I'll tell you now! It's a Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare!

I form a black orb in my hands and toss onto the ceiling. The small black orb gets bigger and the Kingdom Hearts crew falls through the ceiling and lands on Darkine.

Darkine:SERIOUSLY?

Me:Hey,me author*Points to self*You OC*Points to Darkine*.

Darkine:Grr...

Sora:Heeeey,where am I?

Riku:Beats me. And who's this old lady?*Points to Darkine.*

Me:Heh,someone who finally agrees.

Axel:Will someone get off of me?

The Crew gets up.

.GOSH.

Darkine:What..?

Me:AXEL AND MARLUXIA!*Runs up to them and hugs them.*

Darkine:Idiot...

Xemnas:Whoever you are,girl,I shall leave with my Organization.*Tries to summon a CTD but somehow can't.*What..?

Me:No one can leave with CTDs.

Sora:Well,we always have the Gummi ship!

Me:Smashed . It flew pretty well before I ran it into a meteor.

Sora:We always have the exit?

Me:Enchanted.

Sora:We always have-

Me:SHUT UP!YOU CAN'T LEAVE!

Sora:meep.

Me:Alright,your bunkers are through that door.*Points to a door down the Studio hallway.*

Micky:Isn't this Studio ancient?

Me:Yeah,it was deserted , so I thought:Why not?Don't worry,Darkine'll clean it up.

Darkine:WHAT?

She is now wearing a maid outfit;holding a bunch of cleaning supplies.

Darkine:STOP THAT!*Is now in maid outfit holding some Oxie Clean.*

And she will not complain and do what she's told.

Darkine:This is so Cinderella...

Me:Yep,and Vexen's your prince,old two have a LOT in common.

Darkine:GACK!*Begins cleaning.*

~5 hours later~

The Studio is spotless and almost shining.

Darkine:Ugh...There...

Me:Alright,now go to your bunkers. It's a bright and early start for torment tomorrow!

KH Crew:HELP US!

**Yay!This'll be fun!Be sure to send in your dares!Be awaiting the next chapter after some reviews!**

**LET THE TORMENT BEGIIIINNNN!**

**:D  
**


	2. We start things off short and simpleish

Me: ...*Gets out some sort of microphone.*Okay,Barney,do your thing.

Barney the Dinosaur:Alrighty!*Takes microphone.*

_I love you,_

_you love me,_

_We're a happy family,_

_With a great big hug,_

_and a kiss from me to to y-_

KH Crew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me:*Takes back microphone and talks into it.*Okay,everyone!Wakey wakey~!We have dares!

Darkine: GET. HIM. OUT.*Just woke up and is in pajamas.*

Me:Alright...Thanks again,Barney.

Barney:No problem,MetaGiga!*Walks out.*

When I turn around,the crew is all dressed and lined up in a line;ready to go! :D

Riku:I don't remember that!

Me:Yep.I can make you do ANYTHING...MUAHAHAHAHA!

Kairi:You're scary!

Me:I know I am. :3

Darkine: ...Well?

Me:This first one's from Grim D. Slayer.

Darkine:Huh.

**Kill off ANY character from the KH universe you say? *Evil Grin* Well**

**personally the only character I can't stand is that snot-nosed brat Sora. He**

**killed Organization XIII, so he MUST DIIIIEE! Love the idea but please be fair**

**to Vexen. *puppy dog beg***

Me:Yep,you can kill him,I'm not much of a fan of him. I totally agree with you!All of my favorites except for Cloud and Sephiroth are from the Organization!And yes, I'm going to be fair to Vexen. He's my 6th favorite.

Vexen:Really?Not many girls like me at all.

Me:Yeah,I've seen many ToDs...Alright,Sora?

Sora:Huh?

Me:*Holds out a small cup.*Draw a slip from the cup.

Sora:But I don't wanna draw a slip.

Me:It's your dare,just draw the slip!

Sora:NO!

Me:YOU'D BETTER DRAW THE FLIPPIN' SLIP OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!

Sora:OKAY OKAY!*Draws a small paper slip.*It says 'Get killed by rampaging overprotective parents that have been injected with rabies'...What?

Me:*Gives some babies to Sora.*Everyone,I suggest we pull a Demyx...So...RUN!RUN AWAY!*Runs off.*

Everyone but Sora pulls a Demyx. Soon after,some parents burst through the door. The parents are foaming at the mouth.

Mom 1:HE'S THE ONE WHO STOLE OUR BABIES!

Dad 1:LET'S KILL HIM!

Mom 2:GWAAAAAAAARGH!

Dad 2:GAAAAAAARRRRGH!

All rabid,rampaging,overprotective parents:*Gets out some guns.*DON'T YOU HURT OUR BABIES!

Sora:DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*Is shot multiple times.*

The parents retrieve their babies and walk out the Studio.

Me: *Walks back in.*Well,that was fun!Next set from my good friend,Miss Terry 3!

**You know I hardly know anything about Kingdom Hearts, 'cept for the stuff you**

**told me... So I apologize if these fail.**

**Zexion: Burn every book you own and instead, watch Disney Channel all day**

**(That is why I hate television) for a week straight.**

**'Loosha: Sit back and watch as Axel sets fire to your various gardens, your**

**room, your face, and whatever else of yours he feels like burning at that**

**moment.**

**Roxas and Axel: Everyone in the Organization gets free unlimited sea-salt**

**ice-cream, but you will be deprived of it for a month and must watch them eat**

**it as they wish.**

**Err... I think I'll stop here because you'll be getting a lot of work to do**

**and I stink at anything Kingdom Hearts related.**

Me:Yeah,I informed her about Kingdom Hearts...Just the basics though . c:

Darkine:Well,MetaGiga,let's get started.

Me:So,Zexion?Let's play with my flamethrower...*Gets out flamethrower.*

Zexion: ...What are you going to do with that?

Me:Not me,YOU!*Hands it to Zexion.*You're gonna torch all of your books.

Zexion:NEVER!

Me:You'd want to do as I say...or I'll use my powers to force you to do it...

Zexion:What kind of powers?

Me:I can become ANY OF YOU.

Zexion:Transformation?

Me:No,not that...I can even do it with numerous people...

Zexion:Whatever.

Me:NOW TORCH YOUR BOOKS!OR ELSE I WILL USE IT!

Zexion:*Cries while he torches all of the books he owns.*

Me:Now,in the meantime,watch Disney Channel.

Zexion:Are you kidding me?*Walks into a random room with Disney Channel on the T.V.*

Me:Hmm...Somehow,I think that Zexion tricked us...Must be my imagination...

~Somewhere In the Studio's Attic~

Zexion: Fools. The books and myself were only an illusion.

Next to him are piles and piles of huge picks up one and starts reading.

~Back In the Studio~

Me&Marly:NOT THE FLOWERS!ANYTHING BUT THE FLOWERS!

Axel:*Finishes torching some gardens.*...Why is that MetaGiga girl crying,too?

Darkine:She actually loves flowers.I've only learned recently. It's odd,because 1 . They love flowers. 2 . They both fight with scythes.

Marluxia:*Unleashes Graceful Dahlia.*HOW DARE YOU!*Starts chasing Axel.*

Me:I WOULD join the chase,but Axel's one of my favorites.*Polishes scythe.*Plus this is a good chance to see who'll win first fav since they're tied.

Darkine:I think we stop them.

Me:We could,but then that'd be no fun.

Darkine:Then I guess we'll go onto the next then.*Looks at Review.*I guess we have no choice but to stop them.*Shows Review.*

Me: ...Aww...*Picks up huge scythe and goes up to the fight.*

Axel:YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN,YOU GAY FLOWERBOY!

Marly:YOU FIRST,PERVY PYRO!

Me:*Slashes scythe between them.*BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING OR ELSE I'LL GO FANGIRL ON YOU!

Marly&Axel:NO!NOT THE FANGIRLS!*Puts away weapons.*

Me:Good.*Grabs Axel and drags him back.*

Axel:What?

Me:Axel,Roxas?The whole Organization gets unlimited sea salt ice cream-

Axel:SERIOUSLY?

Roxas:YAY!

Me: -but you two don't get ANY-

Axel&Roxas: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: -for a month.

Axel:Wait...LUXORD,WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Luxord:Eh?What?*Is holding some ice cream.*

Roxas:Fast-Forward time for us please!

Luxord: ...Why should I?

Axel:BECAUSE!WE'D DIE WITHOUT IT!

Luxord:And I care...Why?

Roxas:So,you don't care if we die due to lack of sea salt ice cream.

Luxord:Correct.

Axel:BUT WE NEEEEEEEEEEEED IT!

Roxas:Do it or we'll tell everyone what happened at that dog park-

Luxord:OKAY!OKAY!

~One Month Later~

Roxas:Yaaaaay!

Me: ...That is why you never say things like 'for a month' or 'for a week'. I suggest saying things like: 'For 3 chapters' or something.

Zexion:Mhmm.*Starts reading.*

Me:Where'd you get that?I thought you burned all of your books!

Zexion:No,I just got some more.

Me:Well...On to the next set from-

Darkine:No...We don't have any more...

Me: ...Okay has been Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare Torture,with MetaGiga and Darkine!

**Aaand done!Thanks for reviewing and hope to get in more deaths,truths,or dares!**

**~MetaGiga**


	3. Ansem gets PWNed and some Dates

***Ahehehehehehm...AHEHEM...*I have gotten some news.I am now able to swear minorly in stories(but not in real life,Terry D:).So,LET'S GET THIS OOON!**

Me:Zzz...Zzz...Zzz...

Darkine:And I thought she'd be up already...Well,time to wake her up...*Gets out a cherry pie.*

Me:Zzz...HUH?PIE?

Darkine:Mhmm,now get up so you can do the-*Gets tackled by me.*

Me:PIIIIIEEEEEEEE!*Noms.*

Darkine:OKAY OKAY,HERE!*Gives the pie.*

Me:Yaaay!Alright...*Gets out microphone and switches on the gummy bear song.*

Darkine:MAH EARS!THEY BUUURN!*Dies from the gummy bear song.*

Me:The gummy bear song destroys Darkine... Keep that in mind,readers...

Many thumps are heard upstairs. It appears the crew thought camping in the attic would save them from listening to wake-up calls. It seems that they were wrong.

Me:YEAH!WAKE UP AND GET DOWN HERE!

_I'm a gummy bear!_

They all run down here.I grin and turn off the song.

Sora:Heeey,what happened to Darkine?

Me:How are you still alive?

Sora:I died,then Darkine revived me behind your back! :D

Me: ...*Kills Sora again.*And Darkine?*Revives Darkine then kills her again.*This first set is from Grim D. Slayer.

** That was some grade A comedy gold right there. Glad I could help, but I**

**thought I'd let you decide how Sora died. Now on to my dares:**

**1. Dress Riku up like Sephiroth then tremple him with a herd of fan girls.**

**2. Put Axel in a dunk tank and get Roxas to hit the target.**

**3. See what's behind Xigbar's eye patch.**

**4. Get Marluxia to paint the entire castles (obilvion and never was) with**

**floral patterns and watch everyone flip out.**

**5. Finally force Xemnas and Saix to watch hentai of themselves for 4 hours**

**without blicking. And no, Luxord can't stop it.**

Me:Heheheh...I like these dares... Thanks! Alright Darkine,let's revive you again.*Revives.*

Darkine:*Looks at review.*Heh...Oh,Riku~!

Riku:Whaddya want..?

Darkine:*Gets out a potion.*DRINK IT!

Riku:WHAT?*Forcefully drinks the potion and now he looks just like Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth(Riku):WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?

Me:Made you look just like Sephy! Don't look now,but here come the fangirls.*Points to a huge crowd of girls.*

Fangirl 1:OMGZ!IT'S SEPHY!

Fangirl 2:HE'S SOOO DREAMY!

Fangirl 3:I CALL HIS HAIR!

Fangirl 4:WELL,I CALL HIS FEATHERS!

Sephiroth(Riku):OOH SHI-*Gets trampled by crazed fangirls.*

Me: ...You think he's dead yet?

Darkine: ...Dunno...

Me:Hm.

Darkine:I'll ask. HEY,RIKU?YA OKAY IN THERE?

Sephiroth(Riku):I'M NOT DEAD YET!

Darkine:He says he's not dead yet.

Me:Okay then,we'll come back to him. Next~!

Darkine:Yo,Axel.

Axel:Huh?

Darkine:*Hits him on the head with a metal baseball bat and knocks him out.*Someone put him in a dunk tank.

Me:I can carry him!*Runs up to Axel and hugs him.*

Darkine: ...Alright then.

We both carry him to a dunk tank. Darkine struggles for me to let go of him,but I eventually give in and let her put him in. He wakes up and rubs his head.

Axel:Ow,man that hurt!*Looks around.*Where am I?

He sees me talking to Roxas.

Axel:Hey,buddy?What're you doin' with that baseball..?Roxas..?

Roxas throws at the target...But misses and makes a huge crack in the glass.

Me: ...Roxas,you suck with your aim.

Roxas:I got this one...*Throws and breaks the glass.*

Me: ...Try again.

Roxas:Okay...*Throws hard and hits Axel.*

Axel:ARGH!THAT HURT,GOT IT MEMORIZED? !

Roxas:Sorry,Axel!

Me:Hmm...*Turns Roxas around.*Now throw.

Roxas: ...*Throws behind him and hits the target dead-on.*

Axel:WAAA-*Crashes into the water.*

The water's steaming and bubbling.

Me: ...Woooow...

Darkine:Look,it's evaporating!

The water turns into steam and floats to the sky. Standing in the now empty dunk-tank is dried off Axel.

Axel:Ow...Water hurts...

Me:To you it does.*Hugs.*

Marly:Can that girl go one second without hugging him?

Me:*Eyes light up.*MARLY~~!*Runs over and starts hugging him.*

Marly: ...

Darkine: ...Next...Oh God...

Me:What?

Darkine:We...Have to see what's behind Xigbar's eyepatch...

Me: ...Eep...*Turns to Xigbar.*...Whoa...*Looks at Darkine then Xigbar.*DUDE,THEY BOTH HAVE GRAY HAIR AND YELLOW EYES!

Darkine: ...You just noticed that?

Me:YEAH!

Darkine:Whatever let's just see.*Rips off his eyepatch and stops cold.*

Me:HOLY SHI-

Darkine:WHOA!

Xemnas:Number 2...That's...Very disturbing...

Xigbar:What?It's just an eye socket with no eye in it.

Me:DUDE,IT'S HIDEOUS!

Darkine:I feel like I'm gonna puke!

Xigbar:And you haven't seen anything like this before?

Me:No...DARKINE,GIVE BACK THE EYEPATCH!FOR THE SAKE OF MY EYES,GIVE BACK THE DAM EYEPATCH!

Darkine: ...Dam?

Me:BEAVER dam. GIVE IT!*Snatches eyepatch and hands it to Xigbar.*Please do us a favor...

Xigbar:*Puts it back on.*Kay,there.

Me:Phew...Next...Ooo!I like this!*Goes up to Marly and whispers in his ear.*

Marly:*Smirk.*I shall go.*Leaves.*

Xemnas: ...Where did 11 go..?

Me:He's gonna do something epic.

Xemnas: ...

~Somewhere at Castle Oblivion ~

The Castle has been decorated pink with flowery rose gardens. They have been placed in front of it and the castle looks BEAUTIFUL!

Marly:Aaah,much better then the original look!Now to The Castle that Never Was!*RTCs.*

Just then,the whole Organization(but Marly),Darkine,and I have teleported to Castle Oblivion.

Me:FLOWERZ!*Runs up to the roses.*

Organization:W.T.F.

Xemnas:WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS HAS NUMBER 11 DONE TO CASTLE OBLIVION?

Darkine:Made it pretty. Well,I suggest you go to The Castle that Never was. It's gonna look pretty,too.

Xemnas: ...*Summons CTD.*EVERYONE,WE MUST STOP MARLUIXA FROM MAKING THE CASTLE LOOK LIKE A GREENHOUSE!

Axel:But... just redid Castle Oblivion in,like,5 seconds.I'm pretty sure he's finishing up by now.

Xemnas:BUT WE MUST PUNISH HIM!*Runs through.*

Darkine:Did I mention that he's also going to give your rooms a make-over?

Rest of the Organization:WAIT FOR US!*Follows Xemnas through the CTD.*

Me:*Is done skipping through the flowers.*Since when can they CTD?

Darkine:They can only go to the places needed to do the dare. Right?

Me:Oh yeah,I can use mah corridor to darkness powahs to go ANYWHERE!*Summons CTD.*Let's follow them!*Runs through.*

Darkine:*Stares at Castle Oblivion.*Well,I wish to go,but I seriously hate flowers and pink...*Saunters through the CTD.*

~At The Castle that Never Was~

The castle...Well...Let's just say it looks like a huge flower.

Marly:Oh,hello,Superior!

Xemnas:*Grabs Marly.*YOU'RE DEAD,MARLUXIA!YOU'RE FREAKIN' DEAD!

Me:Don't hurt Marly!It was apart of the dare!

Xemnas:I DON'T CARE,YOU HIGH TEENAGER!

Me: ...*Eyes turn red.*_YOU'D BETTER LET HIM GO OR I SWEAR THAT I'LL SHOVE MY SCYTHE SO FAR UP YOUR A-_

Xemnas:meep.*Lets go.*Whatever,I cannot bear to look at my castle any longer...

They all teleport out.

~In the Studio~

Me:*Teleports in with the Organization.*We're baaack~!

Everyone left behind: ...yaaaay...

Me:*Looks at the last dare.*Saix~Mansex~

Xemnas:DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Me: Whatev. Watch some hentai of you two for 4 hours without blinking or anything.

Xemnas: ...Are you serious?

Me:Yep!*Pushes them into the closet of Xemnas and Saix hentai.*We'll come back to for another set!This one's from ultima-owner!

** Revive fake ansem's heartless then kill it by beating it with only a small**

**metal spoon.**

**Bookworm nobody: you get tazzed magical for 3 chapters everytime you think,**

**see, touch, or read a book.**

**Marly(flower dude): grow me the deadliest biggest Venus fly trap. Send it to**

**me. **

**Axel: barbaque time! Don't burn the food or else...**

**Riku: stick your toungue to a frozen pole for 2 chapters.**

Me: ...*Pulls out a small metal spoon.*Hit meh,Darkine...

Darkine:Are you sure this isn't supposed to be Sora's dare?

Me:I'm guessing I have to do it,now revive it...

Darkine:Okay...*Revives Ansem's Heartless.*

Ansem(?)'s Heartless:I HAVE RETURNED!I SHALL YET AGAIN TURN KINGDOM HEARTS INTO DARKNE-*Gets tackled by me.*

Me:FEEL DA POWAH OF MAH METAL SPOOOOON!

Ansem(?)'s Heartless:And what are you going to do with that?

Me:THIS!*Stabs Ansem's Heartless in the eye with the spoon.*

Ansem(?)'s Heartless:AURGH!I CAN'T SEE!

Me:TAKE THAT!AAAND THAT!*Continues to stab it in the eyes.*

Darkine: ...I never thought that a spoon could do that much...

This spoon-stabbing goes on for an hour.

Me:*Gets off the now dead Heartless and puts the spoon in a washing machine.*That was too much fun...

Darkine:You had too much fun DOING it.

Me:Sorry,Sora,but the way I killed fake Ansem's Heartless was way more epic.

Sora's Ghost:Meh.

Me:NEXT~!*Snaps fingers.*

Zexion:Wha-*Gets tazed.*...*Gets tazed again.*HOW?*Tazed.*

Me:It will happen if you speak,think-

Zexion:*Picks up book but gets tazed.*AGH!*Gets tazed.*

Me:It will also happen if you touch something, see, and...

Zexion:*Tries to read Lexicon,but gets tazed twice.*WHY?*Tazed.*...*Tazed tazed tazed tazed tazed tazed tazed tazed tazed tazed...tazed.*

Me:Don't think...

Zexion: ...*Gets tazed and knocks out on the gets tazed again for touching the floor.*

Me: ...

Zexion: ...

Me:Well,he's not thinking! Time for the next one!

Marly: ...*Walks to a different room.*

Me:Huh?

~In random different room~

Marly:*Walks up to a HUGE Venus flytrap.*I have cared for now I must part with you.

Flytrap:*Bites Marluxia's arm.*

Marly:I know,I'll miss you too...

Flytrap:*Starts crunching his arm.*

Marly:I know,it hurts also...*Summons a CTD.*Good bye...My friend.*Flytrap lets go and is pushed into the CTD.*

~In Main Room~

Marluxia walks back in.

Me:Aww,Marly!That was sad!*Hugs him.*

Darkine: ...Ne-

Suddenly,a figure crashes through the ceiling on top of Darkine.

?:He-llooOoO everybody!Sorry I'm late~!

Darkine:WHO ARE YOU?

Me:*Looks at the figure and smiles.*Great to see you're here,finally!

?:Same here,MetaGiga!

Me:Darkine,this is the newest OC,Kitaru!

Kitaru is a teenager who has pointy silver hair. His eyes are such a deep blue that just gazing at them could leave you in a trance. He wears a black jacket with a white t-shirt . He also wears blue jeans.

Kitaru:Wazzup,reader dudes!

Me:I finally have 2 co-hosts!

Darkine:I don't like him already...

Me:AAANNNYYYWWWAAAYYY,Let's get the next dare started~!*Looks at review sheet.*WEW!BARBAQUE TIME!Axey~!Cook for us~!

Axel:Don't mind-if-I do...*Starts a huge bonfire.*

Me:NO WAIT!You can't burn ANYTHING...Or else...*Hoses it down.*

Axel: ...Dam...*Turns on a grill and begins cooking barbaque.*

Kitaru:Dude,we're,like,gonna have dinner,too?

Darkine:Does it look like it?

Kitaru and I:YEAH!

Me:By Axey,too!

Darkine: ...

Me:I'm pretty sure Xemnas and Saix'll be free by the end of the chapter. Maybe the barbaque will be done,too!On to the next!

Kitaru:Can I do this one,MetaGiga?

Me:Sure!

Kitaru:Yay!*Unleashes spear.*STICK YOUR TONGUE ON VEXEN,RIKU!

Vexen:WHAT?

Me:Well,we don't really have a frozen pole here,so the closest to a frozen pole would be Vexen!

Vexen:I thought you were going to be nice to me!

Me:I AM!I USUALLY FREEZE SOMEONE WITH AUTHOR POWERS THEN SHOVE RIKU INTO THE PERSON ICICLE!

Vexen:I see...

Kitaru:DO EEEET!

Riku:NO!

Kitaru:*Jams him with spear.*DOOO EEEEEEEET!

Riku:OW!*Is pushed into Vexen with his tongue on him.*

Me:Stay there for 2 chapters,Riku!

Riku:Grrr...

Darkine: ...Well,looks like we have a review sheet from one of your other friends,MetaGiga.

Me:YOU'RE RIGHT!This is from Arina45!

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!SORA! TT_TT WHY'D YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!**

***had stolen his body* I WILL KILL THOSE PEOPLE!*summons Rising Star and runs**

**out***

**~few hours later~**

**REVENGE IS MIIIINE!*is seen bleeding in many places***

**Dares:(I'm not very good...)**

**Roxas: get body sapped with a psycotic Roxy fangirl and bring her to the**

**studio! XD**

**Xiggy(Xigbar): Forced to take larxy out for dinner tonight! Luxord CAN'T stop**

**it!**

**Xaldin:must watch PBS Kids for the rest of the chapter!**

**Kairi(I really don't hate her):Sing Simple and Clean in front of a ton of**

**fanboys AND the KH crew! Xion can join too if she wants! :3**

**A treat for Giga: Axel and Marluxia have to take her out to the movies, and NO**

**ONE CAN HARM HER!**

**That's all I can think of right now! =D**

Me:Nice dares,Arina.*Looks out the window and sees her trying to kill the rampaging overprotective parents...*Well,she's killing them,that's for sure...They're injuring her badly...Meh...*Eyes twinkle as I read the next dare.*YESH!A BODY SWAP DARE!

Darkine:This is what she was talking about when she said "I can become ANY of you"...

Kitaru:Just please don't go overboard like you did with yourself,Darkine,and Marluxia...

Darkine:HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

Kitaru:Hey,I'm made from MetaGiga's imagination!I know EVERYTHING,old lady.

~Flashback~

_Me:Okay,let's test to see if the Soul-Swap can work here,Darkine!_

_Darkine:You mean...Do it on you and me?_

_Me:Yeperz!_

_Darkine:Ugh...Fine..._

_Marluxia teleports in._

_Marly:I've come to stop you from making a Truth or Dare and ruin our lives-_

_Our eyes flash._

_Darkine: ...Huh?_

_Me:It worked,but... MetaGiga?_

_Marly:Yeah?_

_Darkine:Someone tell me what's going on..._

_Marly: ...ZOMG!I'M TALL!_

_Me: ...MetaGiga..._

_Marly:I'M GONNA GO TO AXEY!*Heads for the exit.*_

_Me:OH NO YOU DON'T!*Grabs Marly by the hood.*_

_Darkine: ...This is...Interesting._

_Marly:AW,COME ON!_

_Me:CHANGE US BACK!YOU'LL GET TO HUG HIM WHEN YOU'RE ALL SET,BUT NOT AS MARLUXIA!_

_Marly:Can't we,like,wait a day?_

_Darkine:No.I'd rather not._

_Marly:OKAY!_

_~One loooooong day later~_

_Me:Okay...NOW?_

_Marly:Old lady,you're no fun..._

_Our eyes flash again._

_Marluxia:Much better..._

_Me:Now we must erase your memory of what just happened!*Knocks out Marly with a metal baseball bat.*_

~End of Flashback~

Marly:I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF THAT!

Me:Let's hope you NEVER remember...*Concentrates and Roxas's eyes flash.*

Roxas:H-Huh?I thought I was at the fanclub...

Me:*Gets an idea.*Hey...Uh...Your name?

Roxas:Liz.

Me:Okay,Liz!*Pulls up a curtain a and a full-length mirror appears.*HEY,LOOK!IT'S ROXY!

Roxas:ZOMG!*Runs into the mirror then gets knocked out.*

Me: ...Heheheheh.

Kitaru:*Pokes Roxas with spear.*Is he dead?

Me:Nah,he's just out da-

Liz:*Walks in*Does anyone know why I was at a meeting to kidnap me in my sleep?

Me:You were at a fangirl meeting,Roxas.

Liz:Aaah.*Glances at Roxas(?).*...IS THAT ME?

Me:Mhmm.

Liz: ...*Faints.*

Me: ...Next dare~!

Darkine:Shouldn't we bring Roxas back into his original body and get Liz outta here?

Me: ...NUU!Hey,Xig Xag~!

Xigbar: ...Xig Xag?

Me:IT'S CUTE!

Xigbar: ... What do ya want me to do?

Me:You must go out to dinner with...LARXENE!

Xigbar:AS IF!I'M NEVER GOING WITH THAT BEAR GIRL!

Larxene:WHAT did you call me?

Xigbar:Uuuh...Sweet and Beautiful?

Larxene:That's what I thought.

Me:You two are gonna have a GREAT time! I-uh-even have reservations!*Pushes out the Studio.*Phew...

Kitaru:Ya think we should,like,video tape their 'date'?

Me: ...You read my mind!They won't be at the restaurant yet,but they will after the dare set.*Turns on a T.V in another room.*

Darkine:Huh?

Me:Hey Xaaaaal-dy~!

Xaldin:Hm?

Me:*Turns the T.V onto PBS kids.*TIME FOR HOURS AND HOURS OF FUN!

Xaldin:Aw f***!*Gets pushed into the room.*

Me:Note,I'll bleep the F-Bomb.

Darkine:Well,it's about time for Elmo's World.

Screaming is heard from the room.

Kitaru and I: ...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Darkine:You two are so much alike...

Me:Oooh,I think Xaldin's goin insane...THANK YOU ARINA!I HATE THAT GUY!

Darkine:Well,shall we get on with it?

Me:*Sigh*Fine,old lady...Next!Kairi,let's get you on stage...In front of your fans.

Kairi:NO!They'll-

Me:Tough.*Teleports onto a stage in front of a mob of Kairi fanboys. *

~At a Stage~

Fanboys:*Gasp.*IT 'S HER!

Me:Alriiight,Kairi?SING SIMPLE AND CLEEAAN!

Kairi:Er...

_Y-_

But before she can sing a SINGLE word,the fanboys tackled her and started ripping apart her clothing.

Axel: Wow, that's crazy.*Continues cooking.*

Sora's Ghost:KAIRI,NOOO!

Me: ...Since when did you guys get here?

Namine:*Holds up review sheet.*We had to go,too.

Me: ...Ah,yes...*Continues watching Kairi get mauled.*

Axel: ...Aren't you gonna help her?

Me:Naaah.

Darkine:Then let's teleport back.

~At the Studio~

Me:Alright,what's next?

Kitaru:You're gonna like thiiis~!

Me:?

Darkine: This'll be cute.

Me:TELL MEH,SLAVES!

Kitaru:I'm a slave? '~'

Me:Well,kinda.

Kitaru: ...Anyway,GUESS WHAT?

Me:WHAT?

Darkine:Axel and Marluxia get to take you out to the movies.

Kitaru:And NO ONE can harm you!

Me:*LE GASP*SRSLY?

Axel and Marly:*Slowly backs away.*

Me:LET'S GOOOOOO!*Tackles Axel and Marluxia and drags them off to the movies.*

Axel:At least I get out of the barbaque but,it's already done...

Kitaru:Hey,Xigbar and Larxene have arrived at their date!

~At Restaurant~

Xigbar:Er...We have a reservation!

Waiter:*Looks through a notebook.*Your names?

Xigbar:She's Larxene.I'm Xigbar.

Waiter: ...Nope,no reservations.

Larxene:WHAT?GIMME THAT!*Snatches notebook.*

Xigbar:THAT GIRL SAID THAT WE HAD A RESERVATION!

Waiter:Please hand back the notebook.

Larxene:NO!

Xigbar:*Shoots the waiter.*TAKE THAT!

Larxene:Come on,let's just go in and get this dam thing done.

Xigbar:Kay.

~At the Studio~

Darkine:Interesting.

Kitaru:Epic.

Darkine:Shall we see how MetaGiga's date(s) is going?

Kitaru: ...Sure!

~At a Movie Theater~

Me:Hmm...What should we see..?

Axel: Dunno. Don't care.

Marly:Ditto.

Me: ...Let's see Nightmare on Elm Street!

Axel and Marly:Whut?

Me:It's an awesome movie!*Drags them in.*

~At the Studio~

Darkine:Seriously?Nightmare on Elm Street?

Kitaru:Well,that proves MetaGiga's unique!

Darkine: Let's start the next set from Miss Terry 3.

**LOL. Barney wake-up call! Darn those loopholes...**

**Marluxia: Is it true that you and Larxene are really dating or a couple or**

**whatever?**

**Axel, Xigbar and Sora (back to the SSBB mamamia thing with Mario): If you say**

**"Got it memorized?", "As if!", or mention Kairi or Riku for two chapters,**

**Darkine gets to run over you with a monster truck.**

**Euh... That's it for nao. Nice ToD!**

Darkine: ...

Kitaru: ...

Darkine: ...Okaay,Marluxia,Xigbar,and Axel are on dates. Sora's body is Arina's captive...

Kitaru:That really sucks,Terry.

Darkine:*Sigh*I guess we'll have to do a filler...

The screen turns into the Kingdom Hearts Paffendorf.

Kitaru:Let's see how MetaGiga's doing...

~Inside the Theater~

The scene in the movie turns to a very bloody and scary scene.

Me:Woow...*Munches popcorn.*

Axel:Just...Awesome.*Munches popcorn also.*

Marly:*Horrified*M-May I go?

Me:No.

~At the Studio~

Kitaru: ...My guess?MetaGiga'll get Axel.

Darkine:But,they do say opposites attract...

Kitaru: ...Wanna bet?

Darkine:Kay.I bet...A trillion munny.

Kitaru:I bet a trillion munny. Let's see who wins.

Darkine:Hmm...Let's check up on Xigbar and Larxene.

~At Restaurant~

Everyone at the restaurant has been shot. Meanwhile,Xigbar and Larxene are getting drunk out of their minds.

Larxene:Shigbah...I lubzsh joo...

Xigbar:I lubzsh joo two,Lawrshene.

Larxene:Lesh go to da closhet.

Xigbar:Alwightsh.

They go into a closet and close it.

~At the Studio~

Kitaru:Wooow...

Darkine: ...Well,we know they're not gonna be back for a while.

Kitaru:Mhmm.

Darkine:Let's get the last dare set is from dreamer726.

**WHAT! How did i miss this! Oh well. Darkine kill anyone you want. that person**

**then can kill anyone ELSE!**

Darkine: ...*Grins at Kitaru.*I REALLY hate you...

Kitaru:W-Wait!Let's not get carried away...

Darkine:Wanna know how much you annoy me?*Unsheathes dagger.*

Kitaru: My first death the day I come...

Darkine:*Stabs Kitaru in the chest with great speed.*Night-night.

He falls on the floor dead.

Darkine:Heh.

Kitaru:*Revives self.*GRRRRRR...

Darkine:Can't kill me.

Kitaru:*Looks around and spots Riku utterly destroyed by Fangirls.*YOU LOOK MORE LIKE HER!

Sephiroth(Riku):WHA?

Kitaru:Since Xigbar's gone,I'M GONNA KILL YOU SINCE YOU LOOK A LOT LIKE DARKINE!

Sephiroth(Riku):WHAT?NO!WAI-*Gets speared.*

Kitaru:HAH!

Sephiroth falls on the floor dead.

Darkine:Wow, that was...Nice.

Kitaru:Thanks!Now I'm not mad at you!

Me:*Returns with Axel and Marly.*We're baaack~!

Darkine and Kitaru:How'd it go?

Axel:It was fun.

Marly:I NEVER WANT TO GO AGAIN!

Kitaru: Okay then~!But,that's determined by reviewers,right?

Marly:True...

Me:*Eats a piece of barbaque.*It isn't burnt at all!*Attacks.*

Darkine: She really likes meat..

Me:All gone!

Darkine:Seriously?

Me:Mhmm!Yummy!

Kitaru:Double wow.

Me:*Sighs and slowly releases Xaldin from the room.*There ya go...

Xaldin:A...B...C...D...E...F...*Passes out.*

Me: ... That was GREAT!*Opens the hentai place,stares,and quickly slams the door shut.*

Darkine: ..?

Me:YOUDON'TWANNAKNOW!

Kitaru:Hmm...Oh wait!I know what they were doing!

Me:DON'T SAY ANYTHING!*Pwns Kitaru with a fish.*

Kitaru:OW!Well,It's about that time we wrap it up!

Darkine:See you. Please,read and review.

Me:The more,the funnier!

*Show blinks out*

**This has to be one of the funniest chapters I've ever made!Even I laughed at my own stuff!  
**

**Like Darkine said,please R&R!See ya~!**


	4. Sora dies too much and I rant on!

**I should do a Disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts,Final Fantasy,or any of it's awesome characters . Nor do I own Square Enix in any way.**

~Sometime during the night~

I'm seen sleep walking into the Organization's room.I walk over to Axel's bed and raise my hand. He floats to the air and into my arms.*

Axel:WHA-

Me:Zzz...Axey...*Smiles and walks over to Marly's bed.I do the same thing to him as I did Axel.*

Marly:What in the-

Me:Zzz...Marly...*Drags them out of the room.*

~In my extremely messy room~

I'm seen in bed squeezing Axel and Marluxia like plushies.

Marly:LET ME GO!

Axel:DUDE,I'M NOT A PILLOW!

Me:*Snuggles with them in my bed.*Nu...

Marly:Axel,this is the closest I've ever been to you...It's very uneasy...

Axel:Don't I know it.*Tries to get out,but gets squeezed harder.*

Me:Night night,Axey and Marly...

Axel&Marly: ...

~The next morning~

Me:*Wakes up and notices Axel and Marluxia are still asleep.*Aww...They wanted to snuggle with me last night...*Gets out of bed.*It's a shame I have to think up a next horrible wake-up call now...Hmm...I got it!

~In the Main Room~

I walk in and notice Darkine and Kitaru having coffee.

Kitaru: We saw what you did!

Me:?

Darkine:Last night,you got up,went to the Organization's room, and came out dragging Axel and Marluxia out.

Me: ...What?

Kitaru:Well,never mind.

Darkine:Start up the ToD.

Me:Okay~!*Pushes a button and the Nom Nom Nom song blares loudly through the Studio.*

_Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom,_

_Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom,_

_Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom,_

_Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom,_

KH Crew: ...WTF?

Kitaru:Well,it doesn't have the same effects,but it works!

Me:Yep.

Xemnas comes in along with the Organization.

Xemnas:TURN OFF THAT INSANE MUSIC!

Kairi comes in with everyone else.

Namine:It's actually pretty cute.

Me:You're right!I should listen to this more often...*Turns off music.*

Marly:*Walks in with Axel*Alright...I wish to say this...NEVER DO THAT AGAIN,GIRL!

Me:But...You came to snuggle yourself...

Axel:WE DIDN'T!

Kitaru:Let's just start the dares...This one's from ultima-owner!

** Xigbar: I've got your eye!*holds up jar with his eye floating in green stuff***

**marly: thanks for the plant! Your dare is to steal Xemnas' stash of sea salt**

**ice cream.**

**Axel: duck *a crazed bird poops on axel's hair***

ultima-owner teleports in.

Ultima:Hello,Giga.

Me:Hai,Ultima!

Ultima:Where's Xigbar?

Xigbar and Larxene come back from their 'date',still looking a bit drunk.

Me:Erm...Xigbar?

Xigbar:STOP YELLING A MEH!*Attempts to run away but passes out on the ground.*

Ultima&Me: ._. Perhaps we should wait until he wakes up.

Larxy:Do ya wanna buy shmome chwocolate covered ninja shtwar kookiez,MISHTER?

Kitaru:Uuuuuuuh...No,thank you?

Larxy: ...MRRRRGH!GRRRRRRRGHH-

Darkine:*Knocks out Larxene.*Dude,they're unstable.

Xigbar:Whuuz..?*Gets up.*

Me:Hai,Xig Xag!Ultima has something to show you!

Ultima:I've got your eye!*Holds up jar with his eye floating in green stuff.*

Xigbar:You...*Stumbles.*Gimmeh back mah eye...

Ultima:NO!*Knocks him out.*

Me:I didn't think they'd still be smashed...

Ultima:Yeah...*Sees Marly.*Hey,Marly,thanks for the plant!*Goes up to him and whispers to him.*

Marly:Does he seriously have one?

Ultima:*Nods.*

Marly: ...Alright then.*Goes into the Organization's room,shuts the door,and locks it.*

Xemnas: ...What is he doing?

Me:*Looks at review sheet.*You're about to know in...3...2...1...

Marly:*Walks out the room holding a HUGE bag of sea salt cream.*I still can't believe it's true...

Xemnas:THAT'S MY SECRET STASH OF SEA SALT ICE CREAM!

Marly:Not-so secret anymore,Superior.*Hands Roxas some.*

Xemnas:But...HOW?

~Flashback~

_Marly is simply walking to Xemnas's security lazers pop out of nowhere._

_Marly: ...*Keeps walking.*_

_The lazers fire...And they completely miss Marly.A guard dog leaps from under the bunker,growls,and charges at Marly. He just walks around him to the grabs the stash of candy and walks out avoiding the bombs._

~End of Flashback~

Marly:Honestly,you should try better with that security system...*Munches on some sea salt ice cream.*

Xemnas:Grr...*Unleashes the glowy lightsabers.* HEY,THEY'RE NOT LIGHTSABERS!

Me:NO KILLING HIM!*Knocks them out of his hands.*

Ultima:Duck.

Axel:What?*Gets bird pooped.*HEY!

Crazed Bird:Nyeheheheheheheheh!*PWNed by Eternal Flames.*

Axel:DAM YOU BIRDS!

The bird falls on the ground all cooked up.

Me:MEAT!*Attacks.*

Ultima:Gez, it's just some roasted bird. Now,I must go.

Me:Bye,Ultima!

Ultima:See ya,Giga!*Teleports out.*

Darkine:Well,shall we do the next set...*Looks at next set.*...Oh man,not him...

Me:It is!It's Grim D. Slayer!

**I'M BAAAAACK! All right, first off great 3rd chapter. *teleports into story***

**Now the KH crew better be afraid!**

**1. Give Xigbar a minigun and let him go on a rampage while, you, darkine, and**

**myself eat popcorn**

**2. revive everyone that Xigbar killed including Sora even if he was still**

**dead. Then Meta and I kill Sora together in 9 different ways (one for each**

**org. member he killed)**

**3. Choose a way for Vexen to avenge his death on Axel. Vexen is immune to**

**dying and pain this chapter.**

**4. Darkine you snuck into my Tournament so now YOU WILL PAY**

***piano crushes her***

** spartan kick someone into the pit of eternal fan-girls (not me)**

**: Meta do whatever you like**

**7. Xemnas you must let either Vexen, Axel, Luxord, or Xigbar lead the**

**Organization. If you don't, I'll kill you in the most painful way possible.**

**Now I'm done.**

Me:YAY!Grim's coming to visit~!

A man with spiky hair,covering one of his blue eyes teleports into the studio. He wears black leather jacket and pants with silver lining. In the inside of the jacket,a white t-shirt with a skull and crossbones design was being shown due to the open jacket. The words:HAPPY FACE was on the shirt. He has white skin and perhaps in his late 20s.

Grim:Hi,Giga!

Me:Hi,Grim!

Kitaru:Giga...Grim...Huh.

Me:Did you just call me by my nickname..?

Kitaru:No!

Darkine:Oh man...From what MetaGiga has told me...THAT DUDE'S OUT TO GET MEH!

Kitaru:Sucks for you,Darky.

Darkine:WHY DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT NICKNAME?

Kitaru:Whaaat?I thought since the host has a nickname,we should too,Darky!*Smacked across the face.*

Darkine:Idiot...

Kitaru:*Grabs and reads review sheet.*...Ima save myself now.*Runs to his bunker and slams the door shut.*

Me:*Picks up review sheet from the ground.*I'm pretty sure this'll be interesting since Xigbar's 'a little drunk'.

Xigbar:Whuzt?

Me:*Goes into a closet and gets out a big minigun.*Kinda heavy...Xigbar,go wild while Grim,Darkine,and I have some popcorn.*Uses author powers to summon a bag of popcorn.*

Xigbar:WOO-HOOOOOO!*Fires everywhere;wrecking everything while us 3 are in the safety dome.*

Grim:How long do ya think this'll go on?

Me:Hm...Judging by how drunk he is...Until he runs out of ammo and lusts for more?

Grim:Can't he,like,summon ammo out of thin air?

Me:Hm...He might forget...

Darkine: Well,he isn't torturing me. That's what counts in my world...*Munches on some popcorn.*

Grim:Just you wait.*Munches on popcorn also.*

~5 HOURS LATER~

Darkine:Hey,he's passed out!

Me:Zzz...Huh?WHOA!WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STUDIO?

Grim:Don't you remember?

Me:Oh yeah.

We all walk out of the safety dome and the Studio is covered in rubble. Some people are dead. Kitaru comes out the bunker.

Kitaru: ...Yeesh,what a bloodbath...

Me:*Looks around.*A-Axey..?M-Marly..?

Grim:*Pats me on the head.*We can blame this on Sora...

Darkine: ...So I guess I'll be cleaning this crap up..?

Grim&I:Yep.

Me:*Revives everyone that's dead including Sora.*You...

Sora:Hey,I'm alive!

Me:Darkine,clean this place up...*Unsheathes scythe and points it at Sora.*Grim will be killing you 9 different ways along with me...

Sora:meep...

~One clean later~(Arina,do NOT read this...)

Grim:Now what should we do to our good friend,Sora..?

Me:Turn him tiny and blend him in a blender..?

Grim:Perhaps feed him to Bigfoot..?

Sora:Shall we let him go and go on with the dares..?

Me:You know I never miss a only time I DID miss one or two was in my very first ToD chapter.

Grim: ...Let's go with your idea.*Snaps fingers and Sora is now tiny.*

Me:*Gets out a blender and plugs it in.*Alrighty,Sora!*Drops him in and turns the blender on high.*

Grim:DIE!DIIIEEE!

~2 minutes later~

Grim&I:*Turns off the blender and looks inside of it.*...Ewwwww...

Xaldin:*Walks in.*Hey,is that a new energy drink?

Grim:N-No...

Me:YES!*Hands it to him.*^.^

Xaldin:*Drinks it all up.*...Tastes funny...

Grim:*Gags.*D-Dude...That's so friggn' wrong...

Me:Er...Please get out,Xaldin...

Xaldin:Kay.*Walks away.*

Grim: ...That was too sick...

Me: ...Let's revive him and kill him again!

Grim:Yeah!*Revives Sora.*

Sora:Whoa!I'm dizzy...Everything's spinning...

Me:D-Don't mention spinning...

Sora:Why?

Me:Cuz that's how I feel right now...

Sora:Why?

Me:SHUT UP!

Grim:May I avenge Xigbar?

Me:Of course!

Grim:Thank you.*Slashes his body apart.*

Me:*Stares.* This story's getting bloody...

Grim:I know,right?

Me:*Revives Sora.*Hi,Sora.

Sora:Gez,why're you guys killing me so much?

Me:You killed the Organization...Well,Riku killed Zexy and Lexy,Axel killed Vexen in a very unexpected way,then Axel committed suicide.

Axel:Heheh.

Vexen:I still hate you for that...

Me:So,we must kill you 7 more for each member you killed. We already killed you 2 times.

Sora:But,they were evil!

Me: Who cares?Grim,do it.

Grim:*Gets out bazooka.*Kay.

Me:Hmm...If you hit Sora,then it's okay if it blows up half of the studio. Miss,and I shall freak.

Grim:Alright.*Unleashes fire on Sora directly and blows up a little of the studio.*MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA...HA!

Me:*Twitches.*Well...At least it's not the whole studio...

Grim:*Kicks Sora's body through the big hole in the studio.*Take THAT!

Me:*Swirls around dark magic to fix the studio.*Let's do that feeding to Bigfoot idea you thought of,Grim!

Grim:Yes!*Revives Sora and all 3 of us go to a cave.*

~At Cave~

Grim and I are decorating Sora with meat.

Me:Meeeeeaaaaat...*Is tempted to kill Sora.*

Grim: ...You see,Sora?All predators who are crazed for meat want to kill you now that you're covered with it.*Grabs me by the cape making sure I don't kill him.*

Sora:I-I'm scared...

Grim:You should be.*Drags me behind a bush.*

Growling is heard...

Sora:Er...Hello?

Two red eyes are seen from the cave...

Sora:meep.

Sora...Gets dragged in...Screaming is heard.

Me:Meat?

Grim:Come on,'s go back to the studio.*Teleports back with me.*

~At the studio~

Me:*Revives Sora.*Next death~!*Unleashes scythe.*Well,let's get this started,shall we?

Grim:Alright.*Unleashes scythe.*

I begin slashing Sora I'm done,I knock him into the air. Grim leaps into the air and begins slashing him the same way I did , then slams him into the ground.I come up to him and inspect him . He's dead...Again.

Grim:This is fun,eh Giga?

Me:You're right,Grim!*Revives Sora.*

Sora:Alright,that's it!*Summons keyblade and hits Grim with it.*

Grim:That all you got?

Sora:NO!*Whacks him across the face with it making Grim stumble backwards.*

Grim: ...You're gonna regret that.*Shoots Sora with a pistol.*

Sora:GACK!*Slowly dies.*

Grim: ...*Shoots him some more.*

Me: AWESOME! Hey,Grim?Ima count out the deaths.

Grim:Kay.*Shoots him 2 more times.*

Me:*Revives Sora.*Okay far you've been blended,slashed apart,blown up by a bazooka,eaten by Bigfoot,killed by us epically,and shot.3 more deaths.

Sora:DUDE,PLEASE STOP!

Grim:Lemme think...Ah,no.*Gets out an iron ball.*

Me:I see what you're thinking...

Grim:Great minds think alike...

Sora:W-What?

~At a public pool~

Woman:*Scream*THERE'S SOMEONE DROWNING IN THE POOL!

Man:SOMEONE SAVE HIM!

Lifeguard:*Dives in to save Sora who's tied to the iron ball in the deep-end.*

Sora:Mfffph!

Lifeguard:*Surfaces.*He's tied to an iron ball!I can't save him!

Sora dies due to lack of oxygen.

~At the studio~

Me:Well,I thought it would be fun to put him in a public pool instead of a bottomless sea.

Grim: What should we do next?

Me:*Revives Sora.*Avenge Marly!*Eyes turn red.*_SORA,I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR KILLING MARLY!_

Sora:meep.

Me:*Black aura gathers around me and I float off the ground with my scythe floating above me.*_DIIEEE!_

Sora:YOU FIRST!

Me:*Uses The Force to bring Sora into the air.*_Struggle while you can... Soon,you won't move at all!_*Scythe darts to him and begins slashing him.*

Sora:HAVE MERCY!

Me:*Slams Sora into the ground.*_HAH!_

Sora:Unngh...*Dies.*

Me:*Eyes turn back to normal.*Huh?What happened?*Looks at Sora's beaten body.*Wow,Grim!You really beat him up!

Grim:Actually-

Me:Why can't I remember what happened..?

Grim: ...Well, Giga,what to do for the last one..?

Me:*Gets idea.*I have the PERFECT THING. You'll remember it from your other story.

Grim:Yeah?

Me*Whispers in his ear.*Heheheh.

Grim:Oh yeah!I remember that.*Revives Sora.*

Sora:Well,at least it's the last one...

Grim:But,the most painful.*Some zombies come out of the ground near him.*

Zombie Fangirl:Sooorrrraaaaa...*Drools.*

Me:*Flips on the Thriller.*Let's do it!

Grim and I are now dancing to the Thriller while the zombies are dancing in back. We all are dancing to it perfectly. Sore watches 3 seconds then writhes in pain. He dies painfully on the ground and blows up in a bunch of confettii. We end the song and the zombies go back into the ground.

Me: ...Pure awesomeness.

Grim:Isn't it?

Me: That was long . On to the next?

Grim:Sure.

Me:*Walks up to Vexen.*Hi!Do you know your Other,Even?

Vexen:Yes,he was me quite a while ago...Why?

Me:*Summons CTD and Even walks out wearing his lab coat.*This is why.

Even:Why on earth is there a man who looks just like me in here?

Vexen:That is because I am you when your heart was taken.

Even:Interesting...I am in the future?

Vexen:Yes...Kind of.

Even:This is impossible!Beyond science!Breaking the 4th wall!

Vexen:Clearly,but that...Girl makes it possible.*Points to me.*

Me:HIYA!

Even: ...Why is there a silver-haired boy attaching his tongue onto you?

Me:Cuz this is a Truth or Dare and Vexen is considered a 'frozen pole'!

Grim:Anyway,Axel killed you as your Nobody,making you fade into nothingness.

Even: ...Who is this 'Axel'?

Me:Over there!*Points to Axel.*I LOVEZ YOO,AXEY~~!

Grim:Well,I'm pretty sure that you're pissed at him.

Even:You know...I am!

Grim:THEN AVENGE YOURSELF AND TEAM UP TO KILL HIM!

Vexen:*Gets out Frozen Pride.*Agreed.

Even:*Gets out his shield too.*Let us avenge me!

Axel:Eh?*Sees them charging at him.*OH F*** NO!NOT 2 VEXENS!

Even:I have recently learned that you have killed me in another time...Wait,you look awfully like Lea...

Vexen:Don't get off subject.*Bashes Axel with Frozen Pride.*

Me:HOW DARE YOU!*Is tempted to kill Vexen.*

Grim:Don't,Giga.*Knocks me out.*

Even:*Rapidly hits Axel with his shield.*YOU SHALL PAY!

Vexen:I have the perfect thing to do,Even...*Snaps fingers and incases Axel in ice.*

Even:Isn't his element fire?

Vexen:We had already weakened him. Plus,if he were to melt the ice,it would turn into water,making him writhe in pain until he dies.

Me:AXEL!NOOOOOOOO!

Grim:*Knocks me out again.*Let's get onto the next dare from me. Darkine?

Darkine:What..?

Grim:You snuck into my Tournament so now YOU WILL PAY!*Pulls a rope.*

Darkine: ...Why did you just-*Piano crushes her.*

Grim:*Sets it on fire.*YEAH!

Darkine:GAAAAH!HEEEEELLLLLLLP!THIS IS CRAZY,YOU HEAR ME?...*Dies.*

Grim: ...Heheheheh.

Me:Fire?*Wakes up.*

Grim:Yes,.

Me:FIIIRRRRRRREEEEEEE*Gets out flamethrower and torches the piano even more.*BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!BURN!BUUURRRRRNNN!

Grim:Alright, revive her so she can kick someone but me into the pit of eternal fangirls.

Me:Kay~!*Revives Darkine.*

Darkine: ...*Is staring at me.*

Me: ...What,Darkine?

Darkine:*Evil grin.*

Me:Darkine...

Darkine:*Kicks me into the pit of eternal fangirls.*HAH!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhh...

~In the Pit~

Fangirl 1:OMG!IT'S METAGIGA!

Me:Wait...YOU GUYS ARE YURI FANGIRLS,TOO?

Fangirl 2:DUDE,YOU HAVE TO GO OUT WITH DARKINE!

Fangirls:SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!*Pounces on me.*

Me:No...NO!NOT THE FACE!

Fangirls:*Giggle.*

Me:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!HELP MEH!ANYONE!SOMEONE!PLEASE HEEELLLLP!

Everything fades black.

~In the studio~

Grim: That was unexpected...DAM,I WAS GONNA HAVE A BATTLE WITH HER!

Darkine:That leaves me in cha-*Is killed by Grim.*

Grim:IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S BEING TORMENTED!

~In the Pit~

I'm showing them some very funny yaoi comics that are VERY perverted.

Fangirl 1:Wooow!These are really good comics!

Me:Yeah!They're really funny!Look!Demyx and Saix-puppy are hugging in bed again!

Fangirls:Awwww...

~In the studio~

Grim: ...SHE READS YAOI?

Kitaru:USED to. She's just saving herself. Some of them were pretty funny...If you want a REALLY nice one,read Served. It's HILARIOUS!

Grim: ...*Barfs.*

Kitaru:Well,I guess MetaGiga's doing want she wants to,sooo...I guess Xemnas has to pass over...The Leadership...

Xemnas:WHAT?NO!

Grim:You have to or else I'll put you through the worst torture ever possible...If you know what's good for you...*Hands a list of the four members.*

Xenas: ...I know not to trust Luxord with being the leader...Axel would set everything on fire...Xigbar'd probably not care at all...I guess the most sane one to be Superior would be Vexen...

Grim:Yes!Vexen's the Superior!

Vexen:What?

Grim:Dude,you control the Organization now.

Vexen: ...Xemnas,I hereby change your number to 4 and you shall have a room right next to Demyx's.

Xemnas:VEXEN!HOW COULD YOU?

Demyx:What?I'm not so bad to be a neighbor!

Luxord and Axel:We have to put up with your sitar playing EVERY DAM NIGHT!

Demyx:What's so bad about it?

Axel:YOU CAN NEVER PUT THE THING DOWN!

Suddenly,I leap from the hole and land right next to Grim.

Grim: ...Giga?How'd you escape?

Me:After I showed them all of the comics I've seen in the past,they let me out in exchange for Xemnas!Old lady~!

Darkine:*Grumbles.*Fine.*Kicks Xemnas down the pit of eternal fangirls.*

Grim:Hey,Giga?Mind if I stay for the next dare?I mean,we DID plan for it.

Me:*Smiles.*Of course!This one's from dreamer726!

**Meta, Darkine and i dont care who else have a four way death battle! Remaining**

**people/things: FISH FIGHT! (fight with fish as weapon)**

Me: Darkine,Grim,Kitaru,and me will have an EPIC battle!

Grim:*Unleashes Silver Death.*Let's have some fun.

Darkine:*Unsheathes Sithitia(dagger).*Surrender or die.

Me:*Unleashes scythe.*Well,let's get this started,shall we?

Kitaru:*Unsheathes Dakran(spear).*FOR DA PIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA!

Darkine,Grim,and I:*Stares.*

Kitaru:Whaaaat?I don't have a battle catchphrase yet.*Gets stabbed with a dagger.*OW!

Darkine:I take it we have to battle now.

Grim:Very well...*Dashes towards me.*

Me:*Blocks Grims attack.*Ooooh,it's oooon.

Kitaru:*Pulls out Darkine's dagger and jabs her with his spear.*Let's get dis four way death battle OOOOON!

Grim punches me in the face and I stumble backwards . Then, he begins to slash me multiple times with such great speed.I quickly counter and slash him a few times as raises his hand and points it towards me. Suddenly,I'm floating in the air;struggling against an unknown force. He then directs his hand towards a wall. Before you know it,I'm crashed into a wall with great force.I moan and get up,clutching my head in pain. Suddenly,I have an overly cheerful face on and I start dancing around Grim.I'm even singing the Nom Nom Nom song. He gives a big WTF face as I'm now skipping around him;singing the Kitty Cat song.

Meanwhile,Darkine and Kitaru are in fierce combat. Darkine's quickly dodging Kitaru's attacks while Kitaru is blocking her dagger. His gets his spear blown out of his hands and a dagger aimed at his head. He puts his hands in the air;almost looking like he's submitting defeat,however...His spear is changing...Darkine notices it and quickly turns around to find that spear has transformed into...A rather large gummy bear. She gasps and takes a few steps away. The gummy bear grows large fangs and starts reciting the gummy bear song in an evil voice. Kitaru is now laughing his rear off. Darkine runs behind him and cowers . He smirks...But not for long...He's noticed that he can no longer move. He's suddenly walking towards the gummy bear,forcefully.

"Dude,what the frig are you doing?"Grim asks as I'm now sitting on his head;appearing to look for something."Ima lookin'..."I say. Then,I pull a rope...And...Rose petals fill the studio.I then leap from his head and start giggling madly while skipping through the petals.I then run up to Grim,smile,then kick him in...The happy sack ."ARGH!WHAT THE F***,DUDE?"Grim screams then punches me in the face again."Waaah~!"I fall headfirst into the rose petals.I get up with a little blood on my face.I wipe it away,but I get slashed some more.I fall to the ground,but I get up . My scythe suddenly has black aura around it.I start slashing Grim continuously and knock him into the air.I leap from the ground and charge my scythe with glares at me and I slash him to the ground,causing him to fall flat to the ground.I land inches at his feet,smiling;thinking he's dead...I'm knocked to the ground by his foot kicking my leg. He quickly bolts up and aims his scythe at my neck."I didn't think it would be so easy,Giga..."He says.I quicky stop and think.I suddenly have an idea,and...Both of our eyes flash. Grim starts laughing crazily.I start giving a serious WTF face."You see,Grim,as I said,whenever I'm in trouble,I soul swap with the closest person . That would be you~!" "Dam...".Grim looks to Darkine and Kitaru and grins."Yo,Kitaru,Darkine's taking over your shadow~!That's why you're walking towards the gummy bear~...Dang,I think of too many Naruto references..."he says.

Kitaru looks to find Grim. He gets really confused...Then the gummy bear bites him in the head. The gunny bear returns to it's normal spear form and Darkine walks up to all of this happening,I get up."Dude,you're not in trouble anymore...TURN ME BACK!"I scream and aim my scythe towards Grim."Okay okay..."

Our eyes flash again and now I start dancing around a little bit."Now,Giga,let's kill Darkine . Then,she's out of the way and we can fight without any distractions."he says and readies his scythe.I nod and we both dart to Darkine."DUDES,I THOUGHT THIS WAS A FOUR WAY DEATH-MATCH NOT A TEAM-UP-AGAINST-OC-MATCH!"Darkine says and attempts to run. Grim leaps into the air and pins her to the ground with his scythe. Darkine tries to take over his shadow,but..."Who turned off all the lights?" Darkine looks around to find that I've turned off all the dimly-lit lights(i can't stand too much light),so there are no shadows to be casted."DAM IT!"she curses as Grim knifes her with her own dagger. He gets up and darts toward me with intense speed.I flinch and get knocked into a wall.I slowly get up and start running towards Grim. He tries to slash me in two,but I leap in the air just in time. So,he stabs the ground. Then , he tries to get it out of the ground,I aim my scythe in the air and start slashing his unarmed body.I slip behind him after a few hits and knock him across the room. He uses his telekinisis to get his own scythe to come back to him. That's when our power level goes over 9000. We both begin charging an extremely powerful attack. Whatever it is,it keeps on getting stronger."So,Giga?Do you think you're cut-out for my competition anyway?"Grim asks."Heh,you bet I am!"I this said,we lose our concentration and the over 9000 power-level suddenly explodes while we've both been talking. We both crash to the ground;dead.

Axel:So,the hostess is dead?

There's a knock on the door.

Axel:Er...*Opens it.*

Dude:*Walks in*Hello,is MetaGiga dead and in need of resurrection?

Axel:I...Guess?

Dude:Funny,can't she revive herself..?Nah,she probably forgot.*Revives me.*

Me:WOW that was a fun battle.

Axel:You DO know you died...

Me:Eh?Hasn't a host/hostess died before?I mean,we CAN die,right?

Marly:True.

Me:Well,let's get the others revived.*Revives Grim,Darkine,and Kitaru.*

Kitaru:I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO THAT!*Points to Darkine.*

Darkine:That's what you get for turning your own weapon into a giant man-eating gummy bear...

Grim:Well,on a scale between one and ten,I see you as a 7.

Me:Meh,I didn't wanna godmod. That'd be highly unfair.

Grim:I see,well,I must be off. Thanks for letting me stay for the fight!

Me:You're welcome~!*Huggles.*

Grim:*Huggles back*See ya!*Teleports out.*

Me:Aah,that battle scene was hard to type(so much writers block. lol)...

Darkine:Pardon me,MetaGiga,but doesn't this say that everyone else has to have a fish fight?

Me:*Looks at review sheet.*You're right!Axel,you get a a poisonous sea snake. Marly gets a swordfish . Xaldin gets a guppy . Sora gets a goldfish. The rest of the Organization gets normal salmon. The rest of the island crew gets baby bass.

Riku:That's hardly fair!*Is whacked with a salmon.*

Me:Who cares?LETS GET DIS OOON!

Xaldin:MY FISH IS A DAM RUNT!*Is knocked out by a swordfish.*

Axel:Heheheh.*Whips Larxene.*

Sea snake:*Bites Larxene.*

Larxy:UGH!Wait...Didn't she say that was poisonous?

Axel: Yep,you got it , Larxy. So,night-night~!

Larxy:Dam you,Axel...*Dies.*

Me:Hmm...*Pulls out a hammerhead shark from my back pocket.*Just in case.

The fish fight last for about an it's over,everyone is either knocked out or dead.

Darkine:Wow...That's...Special.

Me:This so reminds me of a Monty Python sketch.*Revives everyone that's dead.*

Darkine:*Wakes up everyone else.*Now,let's get the next set started.

Me:Kay,this one's from Miss Terry 3!

***ears asplode* MINOR SWEARING! *dies***

**Just kidding. Yay Kitaru, I feel sorry for Vexen, and honestly, Xigbar, can**

**you go five seconds without shooting everyone in a building?**

**WAAH. Please do my dares from the previous chapter if the circumstances allow.**

**That was disappointing.**

Me: ...WAAAH,I'M SORRY,TERRY!

Darkine:Well,these are able to be done,so...

Kitaru:XIGBAR,WILL YOU GIVE ME YOUR GUNZ?

Xigbar:AS IF!WHAT DO YOU THINK THE ANSWER IS ANYWA-*Gets run over by a monster truck.*

Darkine:You're right,MetaGiga!This is incredibly fun.

Me:Classic.

Sora:Hey,Riku?Where do you think she got that idea fro-*Gets run over.*

Darkine:Take THAT!*Laughs like a maniac.*

Marluxia:*Looks at previous dare.*Though everyone says we ARE,we are not in any way a dating couple whatsoever...*Glances at me quickly.*

Me:Aw,Marly~!*Tackle hugs.*I lubz yoo~!

Marly:Er...

Larxene:Hmph!*Storms out.*

Me:Take THAT,Larxy!He's MIIIIIINNNNNNNE!

Marly: ...My love...*Struggles to break free of my grip.*

Me:*Looks at review sheet and rushes over to Axel.*meep!*Slams some duct tape over his mouth.*There,now you can't get run over...

Axel:Mmmmph!Mrrrph!

Me:I just saved you,Axey~!

Axel: ...Mmph...

Me:*Huggles.*I LUBS YOO TOO,AXEY~!

Axel: ...

Me:*Snuggles with him a little bit.*Well,that was a little bit short...

Darkine:*Runs over Xigbar and Sora some more.*HAH!HAHAHAHAHAH!

Me:Dang old lady!Chill!

Darkine:*Foams at the mouth.*

Me: ...This next one it from SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd...Let's call him Shadow...

**Hey! Immediately had to check out your story when I saw KH ToD Torture**

**(emphasis on torture). Why? Guess. (hint-read my name) well, hope to see some**

**more fun, and have a lot of fun with this.**

**Have Sephiroth come in and slowly torture then kill everyone but Org. 13,**

**Leon, and Cid.**

**Axel can't get hurt for a whole chapter, and gets to do whatever he wants and**

**has to burn down King Mickey's castle.**

**Saix has to go berserk on Sora and co. and Sora and co. can't use magic or**

**weapons on him.**

**Marluxia I want lots of white orchids.**

**Demyx gets to kill Sora/drowning or whatever.**

**Roxas has to go on a rampage against Sora, Riku, and Kairi for having Axel**

**killed.**

**Roxas has to kill Xion himself, completely aware of what he's doing.**

**Xigbar takes a potion that makes him warp all over the place randomly for a**

**chapter.**

**Larxene gets to electrocute/kill all females.**

**Play gummi bear song randomly during chapter but Axel gets to have earplugs**

**for that. (Axel!)**

**Axel has to get chased by fangirls. **

**Zexion gets to kill Repliku.**

**Luxord, ..., I think you and Axel are the hardest people to beat ever! You're**

**so hard!**

**Roxas has to get tortured by Axel and killed for liking Xion more than him.**

**That is good enough for now. Hahaha! I have lots more torture in store for you**

**my hated goody goodies. I will make you pay for what you did to Org. 13. Ok, I**

**should stop there or I'll rant on endlessly on what you did to them. Love your**

**fic and I'll see you soon!**

Me:WEW~!Longest dare set here!*Gets out a cell phone.*Hello, Sephiroth. Do you wish to kill? ...Alright . You may not kill the Organization,Leon,or Cid...Yes,you can kill Sora...Yes...Alright, thanks.*Hangs up.*

Darkine: ...Is he coming?

Me:Yep!

Kitaru:Did he say no pictures?

Me:No pictures or autographs whatsoever... Darn he's , like, a celebrity ...

Kitaru:Aww...

The wall of the studio explodes and Sephiroth's theme plays as he enters.

Sephiroth:Where are they?

Me:Over there!*Points to Sora talking to Cloud with everyone else next to him but the Organization,Cid,or Leon.*

Sephiroth:*Stabs Sora with his incredibly long sword.*You have beaten me times before, so it's about time I return the favor...*Slices him in half.*

Me:*Munches on some popcorn.*GET 'EM,SEPHY~!

Darkine: Why aren't they defending themselves?

Me: Take a closer look.

Cloud:How is this happening?I can't fight with my weapon!*Gets killed.*

Darkine: ...You drained them of their fighting experience?

Me:All the way to level 1!

~One bloodbath later~

Sephiroth:That was very pleasant,MetaGiga.I thank you for letting me do so.

Me:No problem,Sephiroth.I'll call you when we have to have another slaughter!

Sephiroth:Alright.*Teleports out.*

Kitaru:Soooo,what's next?

Me:*Looks at dare and eyes light up.*OMG!AXEY~!

Axel:Mmmph?

Me:Lookie!*Gives review sheet.*

Axel:*Reads the next one.* ...*Rips off tape.*TAKE THAT,MISS TERRY 3!I CAN'T GET HURT,GOT IT MEMORIZED?

Darkine: ...Idiotic restrictions...

Me:Alas,it's only for a chapter...

Axel:*Gets an idea and sets Xemnas's hair on fire.*HAH!

Xemnas:NUMBER 8,YOU SHALL PAY FOR-

Axel:Can't hurt me,Mansex~!

Xemnas:Why not?

Axel:Have to follow the dares, right? Do you want to be the first to find out what happens?

Xemnas: ...I'd rather not.

Axel:Smart answer.

Xemnas:But my hair is still on...AAAAAAAHHHH!*Runs around in circles.*

Me:*Busts up laughing and points.*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HAHA...HA!

Kitaru:Well,this is entertaining already!So,what's next?

Me:Hmm...Looks like Axel also has to burn down Disney castle.

Micky:What?No!Minny's still there!And Daisy!And...Pluto!

Axel and I:Who cares,dude?

Kitaru:In unison,Darky~!

Darkine:Just you trillion munny will be as good as mina along with my trillion munny.

Me:What?

Darkine:Nothing.

Axel:And,I'm off.*Teleports to the castle.*

~At Disney castle~

Axel:Now where's a good spot to light it..?

He sees the library.

Axel:Perfect...Then I'll set the gardens on fire...*Walks into the library.*

In a matter of seconds,the library is now burning with fire. Axel walks out,goes down the long hallway,and reaches the gardens.

~At the studio~

Me:Well,the castle's now burnt down!

Micky:Minny...NOOOOOOO!

Axel:*Warps back*That was so fun I can't define it...

Micky:*Unleashes keyblade.*YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

Axel:Can't get hurt~!

Me:That's true!On to the next~!*Reads next*Well, here you get to go berserk on Sora and my mind,co is Donald and Goofy. So ,KILL!*Throws a banana at Saix.*

Saix:HEY!*Is hit in the face.*Grrrr...*Unleashes claymore that's name I always forget.*

Sora:GOOFY!DONALD!RUN!

Goofy:Wut?*Gets claymored.*

Sora:Goofy,no!*Dodges claymore.*

Donald:WACK!WACK!WA-*Is claymored to the moon.*

Sora:Donald!

Saix:DIE!

Sora:AAAAH!*Gets claymored in half.*

Me:WOOHOO!CHOP 'EM UP,PUPPY!

Saix:What?

Me:I finally came up wit a nickname for you~!

Puppy: ...Well, would be pointless to continue to kill something when it is already dead.

Me:Fine...Next one? * Revives Sora .*

Marly:*Reads.*...*Goes into the room again.*

Me:D'aaww,here we go again...

~In the room~

Marly:When my other darling had to be taken away,I thought that you would be my friends...Now,you all must go...

Orchids:*Sways*

Marly:I must bid farewell,my friends...

Orchids:*Sways some more.*

Marly:*Pushes them into CTD*So long...

~In the studio~

Marly:*Walks back in*Why..?

Me:D'AAWWWW...

Kitaru:Sooooo...What's next?

Me:*Reads*...DEM DEM GETS REVENGE ON SORA!

Demyx:Huh?*Is playing sitar.*

Me:You get to drown Sora and get revenge!

Demyx: ...Seriously?

Me:SERIOUSLY!

Demyx:Whoa,gez dude...Take it easy.

Me:Kay,but do ya want to trap his head in a large water drop?

Demyx: ...YEAH!*Does so.*

Sora:MMMMPH!MMMMMMMMMPH!

Me:Well,while Sora's being drowned,let's get on with the next dare!Roxas,kill Sora,Riku,and Kairi.

Roxas:Why?

Me:Cuz they killed Axel...And had the last sea salt ice creams from Xemnas's stash.

Roxas:HE'LL PAY FOR THAT!*Pushes Sora out a window while he's drowning.*

Kitaru: Double Whammy death.

Roxas:AND YOU TWO!*Throws keyblade at Riku(and Vexen).*

Vexen: ...*Uses Riku as a human shield.*Heh...

~One OTHER bloodbath later~

Roxas:THAT TEACHES YOU ALL FOR KILLING AXEL AND RUNNING OFF WITH MY ICE CREAM!

Me:*Claps wildly*Go,Roxy!

Darkine:Feh,let's just get on with the other dares...

Kitaru:Darky,you're boring!

Darkine:Don't call me that...

Me:On to the next dare!Roxas,kill that...Thing,Xion.

Roxas:WHAT?NO!

Me:Are you aware of what you're gonna be doing?

Roxas:Yeah..?

Me:THEN KILL THAT POWER DRAINING FREAK!(Sorry to anyone who likes Xion.I'm not much of a fan...)

Roxas: ...I really don't want to...

Me:Oh?Do you want me to use my powers and you can WATCH yourself kill her?

Roxas:NO!

Me:THEN KIILLLLLL!

Roxas:I...I'm sorry,Xion...*Continues to pummel her with Oathkeeper and Oblivion.*

Xion:Ugh!*Falls to the ground and starts fading away...*

Roxas:Uh...Who's that?

Me:I don't exactly... some reason,I really hate her...Does anyone know her?

Everyone:No..?

Me:Maybe I should revive her.*Revives Xion.*Oh,hey!You're Xion...Be right back,Ima go get somefn'*Goes into the lady's restroom.*

Xion: ...

Kitaru:For a second there,I actually forgot her... one then?

Darkine:I guess.*Gets out potion*Oh,Xigbar?

Xigbar:Wha-*Potion is forced down*BLEH!WHAT _WAS _THA-*Teleports into the lady's bathroom.*

~In the lady's bathroom~

Me: ...YOU PERVERT!

Xigbar:I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!

Me:I WAS JUST GETTIN' MAH DSI I LEFT IN HERE !DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS-

Xigbar:*Teleports again.*

Me: ...*Walks out*

~In the studio~

Me:*Walks in*What was that dare?

Darkine:*Hands review sheet*Read Xigbar's.

Me:*Reads*Oooooh,that's why he teleported in there...*Is electrocuted and dies.*

Larxy:YEAH!*Kills all the other females.*

Kitaru: ._. Well,I guess it DID say kill all females...

Marly:Well,at least she's finally dead...

Me:*Revives self*Have you forgotten that I CONTROL this fic?I can revive myself and so can Darkine.

Darkine:*Revives self*So true...But what about the other girls..?

Me:*Stares at other girls*...We'll come back to them...Next?

_Oh I'm a gummy bear~_

Darkine: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!*Dies.*

Me:We have to play that randomly throughout the chapter,huh?*Gives Axel earplugs*These are for you~!

Axel:Thanks!*Puts them in*And now,I won't have to suffer. Oh wait,I CAN'T GET HURT!HAH!

Me:And it looks like Darkine can't keep alive no matter what now!Yay!

Kitaru:I don't see why she hates this song so much...*Dances along to the song.*

_Yes,I'm a gummy bear~_

Me:*Looks at other dare*I'll call some friends...*Gets out cell phone and calls some people*

Axel: ...What's goin' on..?

Suddenly,swarms of fangirls break open the door and swarm behind me.

Me:LET'S GET HIIIM!

Fangirls:AAXXXXXEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY~!

Axel:AW SHIZ!

We all chase Axel out the Studio.

Kitaru:Soooo,does that mean I'm in charge?

Everyone: ...

Kitaru: ...I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!WOO HOO!*Gets into the fridge and pulls out some onigiri.*:D*Noms*What's next?

Zexion:It appears that I must kill Repliku.

Kitaru:You need to after what he did to you.

Zexion:Perhaps I should do it the same way he killed me...*Quickly grabs Repliku by the neck and starts choking him*HAH!TAKE THAT!

Kitaru: :3 While Zexy's getting revenge let's get on with the next dare!Hey,Luxord?This dude says you're really hard to beat along with Axel.

Luxord:Well,that IS true.I am pretty hard...

Kitaru:Ain't that the truth...

A few moments later,Axel and I run through the broken door and shut it.

Me:Gez...I just hugged him and they got pitchforks;threatening to kill me...

_Oh I'm a yummy,jummy,funny,lucky gummy bear~_

Axel:They're monsters,I tell ya...

Me:So...Does Axel get to kill Roxas for liking Xion more yet?

Axel:WHAT?*Turns to Roxas*Roxas...

Roxas:Er...Eheheh...

Axel:DIIIIIEEEEEEEE!*Summons Eternal Flames.*

Roxas:AAAAAHHHH!*Gets chased around the room.*

Me:GO,AXEY,GOOO!

Kitaru:Should we get on with the others?

Me: Kay! This one's from Vocal Metroid!

**Hey so what's up? Anyways, I don't know much about Kingdom Hearts but I have**

**some**

**Truths:**

**MetaGiga: Do you think you have a better chance of winning the heart of Meta**

**Knight or Axel?**

**Sora: What did you think of your team of Donald and Goofy?**

**Truths:**

**MetaGiga: Share a Paupu fruit with the one you choose, if he accepts.(It**

**actually gets good reviews to have a romance between yourself and a character**

**in a ToD, I did so with Samus)**

**Yuffy: Fight the second boss on your own.**

Kitaru:Looks like you have to choose,MetaGiga.*Goes into a room then comes out with one of those game show host suits with a microphone.*Soooooo,what'll it be?The Knight of the Stars or The Red-Head Pyro?

Me:Wait a sec,Kitaru...*looks at something connected to it.*Aw,he says.

**Know what? Screw my first list. We both probably think that my first**

**submission sucks. So I'll just wait until I finish watching the walkthrough. **

**Baibai!**

Me:Well,I guess that's a good idea to learn more 'bout it. :D If you wanna know 'bout Marly,Vexy,Zexy,Lexy,and Larxy,look up the Chain of Memories walkthrough.I've only seen a few episodes of it. I think it's for PS2( i've heard it's for GameCube,too) and we couldn't do the ones you've put up.

Kitaru:Well,maybe next time.

Me:Yep!On to the next?

Kitaru: Yep, this next one's from vastler75!

**Wait...what happen to the old Studio?**

**ah forget it**

**Dare:**

**-Org 13: Do the Waka Waka dance**

**-Sora: fight Tidus...unarmed...both of you**

**-Saix: be use as a Human surfboard by Xigbar**

**-Roxas: Dye your hair Orange**

**Truth:**

**-Sora: which keyblade is your Fav**

**-Terra & Ven: Did any of you ever have perv thought about Aqua...i mean...look**

**at her, you guys must have some?**

**-the 3 Main Character: what brand of clothes do you guys wear?**

**anyway...that's all for now...don't blow up anymore studio**

Me:I still have the old studio,only...I can't be at 2 places at once,so...

~In SSBB Studio~

Everyone is throwing a party and trashing it.

Peach:*Dancing with Mario*Oh,Mario,this is fantastic!

Mario:I-a-know!Without that-a-Giga girl,things are looking up-a!

And...Wario's stinking up the restrooms.

~Back at KH studio~

Me:Don't worry,I'll swear to update the SSBB one after this,kay?*Turns on Waka Waka*Organization...DO DA WAKA WAKA DANCE!NOW!

Xemnas:*Starts doing it*What the f***?

Larxene:WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?TELL ME!*Is also dancing.*

Me:Hey,I control everything here.I make yoo all DANCE!But,Demyx is doing it at his own free will,so I didn't do anything to him.

Demyx:Whaaat?I like it.

Xaldin: ...

Lexeaus: ...

All Organization but Demyx: ...NOOOOOOOOOOO!

~One hour later~

Me:Alright,let's stop them.*Turns it off*

Saix: ...*Passes out.*

Me:Well,I guess next Sora has to fight Tidus unarmed.

Tidus:*Teleports in*Hey,Sora!

Sora:Hi Tidus!I have to fight you unarmed for a Truth or Dare.

Tidus:Really?Cuz I just learned some things from Chuck Norris!

Me: :O OMGZ,REALLY?

Tidus:Yeah!Check it out!*Roundhouse kicks Sora across the head.*

Sora:AGH!*Passes out.*

Kairi:SORA!NO!

Tidus:Yay!I won!I finally beat you!*Teleports out.*

Kitaru:Well...That was...Random.

Me:Overkill?

Kitaru:Exactly.

Me:Dam,Tidus scares me now.*Looks at review sheet then smirks*...T-This'll be gold...*Cackles*Xigbar's gonna have fun...*Picks up Saix*Oh,Xig Xag~!

Xigbar:Huh?

Me:Here's your surfboard*Gives Saix*And now we all go to Destiny Islands.

Xigbar:Dude,seriously?

Saix:*Wakes up*II,why are you holding me?

~At Destiny Islands~

Xigbar:BONZAAAAIIII!

Saix:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Me:*Is video taping*KEEP IT UP,DUDE!

Kitaru:Aaah,we needed vacation...

Me:I know,right?

Axel:He sounds like a surfer,and he is one ...

Me:Dude,how many views would this be if this was on Youtube?Really,Kingdom Hearts characters surfing on one another. I'd make a fortune!But,then we'd get famous. The more famous you get,the more haters you get. Kinda like fred.I've seen a Groin Shot vid 'bout him...Actually pretty funny,but I'm not a hater to anyone...Are you even listening to my rant?

Kitaru:Uuuuuh...No?

Me:Kay.*Keeps video taping.*

~Another hour later~

Saix is passed out.

Xigbar:That was TOO FUN,DUDE.

Me:I know,right?Well,let's go back for the next one.*Teleports back.*

~In the studio~

Me:We're baaaaack~!

Everyone else: ...yaaay...

Kitaru:Onto the next?*Reads review*...Heheheheheh...*Gets out some orange dye*Oh,Rooo-xyy~!*Walks up to him.*

Roxas:Uuuuuh...*Steps back.*

Kitaru:Let's have a little fuuun...*Pushes into the bathroom and locks the door.*

Me:Ooooooh,this'll be good...

~30 minutes later(:o wow,this is taking a while)~

Me:*Is playing Poker with mah 4 favs*...Ha!4 of a kind!

Axel:Dam...

Marly:Why don't I have any good cards at all?

Luxord:This is insane...

Demyx:I know,right?

Me:*Takes a lotta stuff*So,when do ya think they'll be out?

Kitaru:'Bout...Now.*Walks in holding an orange-hair Roxas.*

Me: ...OMG!ROXAS LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE FROM ANIMAL CROSSING!Dude,you even changed his hairstyle?Duuuude...

Roxas:Shut up...

Me:Smile for da camera~!*Takes picture.*

Kitaru:Aah,more blackmail.

Me: On to the next. Hey, Sora,what IS your favorite keyblade?

Sora:*Has woken up*Well...The Kingdom Key is my favorite!

Me: ...Dude,that thing sucks.

Sora:No it doesn't!

Me:But,why not Fenir?

Sora:It's too good!I like the classic!

Kitaru: ...Well,there you have it!

_Oh I'm a gummy bear~_

Me:And I shall be off to the past!*Time travels to the past.*

~In the past~

Me:Okay...Where's Ven and Terra..?WHOA!*Dodges an attack by Vantias or however you spell that.*DUDE,I THINK I'M IN THE BATTLE!*Sees Ven fighting.* Hey ,Ven?

Ven:*Is busy fighting a power-ranger looking dude then sees me.*Who are you?

Me:AN ALL POWAHFUL BEING FROM DA FUTURE THAT HAS COME TO ASK JOO A QUESTION!

Ven:Uh,okay?

Me:Have you ever had any...Pervy thoughts 'bout Aqua?I mean,there has to be SOME!

Ven:Well...A few...I even went into her wardrobe and found some panties!*Gets 5 panties out.*

Me:Wow, that's...Epic.*Takes one* ( I'm really not that pervy, kay? )Now to ask Terra...Oh,power-ranger dude.I think you're awesome,but you remind me of Majora's Wrath . See ya,Ven!*Teleports onto a plateau*

Terra:You shall die,Vantias!

Me:-AFTER you answer this question!

Terra: ...

Me:Have you ever had any perv thoughts 'bout Aqua?

Terra: ...

Me: ...I'll take that as a yes!Bye bye,Terra!See ya September 7th!*Gets back in the present.*

~In the studio~

Me:Alrighty!I'm baaack~!I even got panties!*Holds up Aqua's panties.*

Kitaru:Dude,are these for real?

Me: Yep! Sora?Kairi?Riku?What brand of clothes do you wear?

Sora:Well...

Riku:Kairi made them...

Me:Really?

Kairi:Yep!I'm a designer!

Sora:It's true!*Takes off pants and shows a tag that says 'Made by Kairi'.*

Me: ...You know,you didn't have to take off your pants to show...*Takes a picture.*Cha-ching!More money on Ebay!

Sora: ...

Kitaru:She LOVES blackmail.

Me:Indeed I do~!Last set from Arina45!

**YAYZ! U USED MAH DAREZ! haaaa...AWSOME LONG CHAPPIE! WOOOOOOOHOOOOO! YADDA**

**YADDA YADDA YADDA-**

***Roxas grabs my neck and I fall over asleep***

**Roxas: Don't ask why I'm here.**

**Ventus: we're hiding from the dam fangirls!**

**Roxas: MILD SWEARING!**

**Ven: BEAVER DAM!**

**Dares:**

**Namine: Draw EVERY KH CHARACTER! I mean EVERY ONE!**

**Zack and Cloud: do a Carmaldansen together! XD I SO wanna see that!**

**(Zack=Crisis Core)**

**Xemnas: what do you think of your...Mansex nickname? :3**

**Xion: you share a BIG bag of candy! We watch the sugar rush!**

**Aqua: do you find your theme song depressing?**

**Roxas and Ven: listen to PAFFENDORF THE WHOLE CHAPPIE!(sorry guyz! -3-)**

**That's all I got... I hope I didn't mess you up or anything! If I did...sorry!**

**:D**

**Roxas: wow...she's crazy on paper too...**

**Ven: well...look at all these empty sacks of candy!**

**Roxas: that explains it...DON'T EAT IT!**

**Ven: but it's my favorite!*munches on twix***

**Roxas: gimme that!*snatches* ...*noms some***

**Ven: HEY!**

Me: ...O-kaaaaay...She even left some thing else. Let's see what is is...

**GUYS, YOU LEFT SOMETHING OUT!**

**Ven and Roxas: eh?**

**The Xion dare, you need to share the candy with your daddy, Sora!**

**Mwahaha...they will be hyper...veeeeery hyper...MWAHAHAHAHA!**

***Roxas knocks me out with a baseball bat***

**Roxas: whew...never let her eat ice cream...**

***Ven is twitching uncontrollably***

**Roxas: ...Ven? *notices about 20 twix candy wrappers at his feet* uh-oh...**

**Ven: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!*boncing all over the place***

**Roxas: Ventus! Stop it!**

**Ven: HAH HA AHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Roxas grabs the back of Ven's jacket, lifts hin up, and slams his head into**

**the wall***

***Ven instantaniously falls unconcious***

**Roxas: *sits Ven down on the couch, thinks a little, then does the same to me***

**Roxas: jeez...they should put a warning sign on this stuff...*shudders***

Me: ...

Kitaru: ...

Me: ...Parody much?That was a little...Too I don't go that crazy in dares...Most of the time...At least not to the point of saying quote '**WOOOOOOOHOOOOO! YADDA YADDA YADDA YADDA**'. Namine?

Namine:Huh?

Me:DRAW EVERY SINGLE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTER!

Namine:*Smiles*Okay!

Me: ... That was easy.

Zack teleports in.

Kitaru:What...The...F***...This dude looks exactly like me...

Me:I get the feeling you 2 are exactly alike as well...

Zack:Who's that good lookin' fellow?*Points to Kitaru.*

Me:Well...I didn't even WANT him looking exactly like Zack.I didn't even know about him when I made Kitaru...They're...Twins...Exactly alike...Only hair color is off...*Passes out.*

Kitaru:Okay,awesomeness dude.I'm in charge , and you have to do the Caramelldansen with Cloud.

Zack:Dude,seriously?

Cloud:*Walks in*What about me doing the Caramelldansen with Zack?

Zack:CLOUD!

Kitaru:Hmm...DO DA CARAMELLDANSEN!

Zack:Okay!*Does it.*

Cloud:Whatever.*Does it.*

Kitaru: :D It's fun being in charge while your master passed out from confusion!Oh Mansex~!

Xemnas:DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT OR I'LL STAB YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE!

Kitaru: ...Well,that's what he feels 'bout it,so moving ooon...

_Yes,I'm a gummy bear~_

Xion:I don't have a big bag of candy...

Me:*Wakes up*Oh that's right!Arina thinks that Xion is a candyholic due to stories from one of my absolute FAVORITE authors,ForbiddenKHfan216!

Kitaru:Oh yeah,she's pretty funny!

Xion: ...

Me:Well,she read her stories before 358/2 days,so yeah.

Xion:Fine,I'll go buy a big bag of candy...*Walks out.*

Me:While we wait,let's listen to one of mah favorite songs:Paffendorf dance!*Gets out some earphones and DVD players*One for Roxas!*Gives*Aaaaand...*Time travels.*

~In the past~

Me:VEEEN-TUUUUSS~~~!

Ven:Huh?You again?

Me:I thought you'd want some music to listen to before you die!*Gives.*

Ven:Uuuuuuh...Okay?

Me: :D*Time travels.*

~In the studio~

Me:Back again~!

Xion:I am,too...*Holding big bag of candy.*

Me:Now,let's all have some!

Kitaru:By all,you mean you and I?

Me:EXACTLY!*Noms.*

Sora:I'm gonna have some . It says it right here.

The big bag of candy is now a big bag that COULD hold candy.

Me:*Eyes are twitching.* Hee hee hee heeeeee ~!

Kitaru:CANDYCANDYCANDYYYYY!

Sora:I'm hyper,but not as hyper as THOSE GUYS.*Points to us.*

Darkine*Revives herself and turns off the song.*Aaaah...Well,it's the end of the chapter,so that's doable.

Me:H-H-H-H-Hiya Darkine!

Darkine:Oh crap,they're sugar-high...*Gets chased around the room.*

**Well,that's the end of a chapter that took too long to make :o Forbiddy's the one that inspired me to actually upload a story to KH. :D Please R&R!**


End file.
